Apocalypse
by HarleyQuinnXoXo
Summary: What if Artemis never joined the team, and instead was replaced by a metahuman, Apocalypse. Will Wally be able to keep his liking her a secret, or will he let it out. Wally one-shot. Minor Fluff.


Apocalypse

It had been days now, maybe a week. Apocalypse wasnt sure. The only thing she was sure about was the solid four walls around her were not going to budge now, maybe ever. With a sigh, she leaned against the cold metal pulling her knees up to her chin with a groan, wishing she wasn't as impulsive as she really turned out to be. She could remember it all.

 _"_ _ **Its got to be this way!" Apocalypse yelled running with her teammates trailing behind her. "Slow down, we should make one hundred percent sure.'' A frantic Wally said coming up next to her, just then, something popped out of the wall to the side of Wally, about to slam into him. "Wally!" She yelled frantically. Before she could think it through, she was in front of wally being slammed into someplace dark.**_

Apocalypse opened her eyes wishing she would have just let her teammate get hit. No never! what would a team be for! Her mind yelled at her, she knew in her heart she would never harm the team because of her mistakes. Thinking about the team, she used all her power in her lower legs to try to stand, but she fell down grabbing her abdomen. A few broken ribs. Stop trying to stand! Maybe some bruised internal organs. Great. Broken ribs, she thought to herself all the while looking at her feet. This was all her fault. Just then, she heard a slight "He-Hello?" Her eyes widened in surprise as the weak whisper disappeared. "Hello?" She said back, feeling through the darkness until her hands felt the cold skin of someone's muscular arm. "Apocalypse?" He said sitting up and rubbing his head. "Wally?" She said helping him up into what appeared to be a sitting position from the little light pouring into the room.

 **Wally's POV**

Wally let Apocalypses soft hands help him up, soon enough, he was able to stand up and walk around. He started to pace, thinking of what had happened. He was running and... Apocalypse! His mind screeched, he found her again in the darkness. "Hey Apocalypse, are you ok?" A faint whimper was her response. "Ribs.. Ouch... Head..." Then she started giggling madly. He went up behind her and ran his fingers through her hair trying to find where her head should have hit the wall, according to his calculations. Finally, his hands hit a cold spot, as he pulled them back he could faintly see the red blood dripping from his fingers. Apocalypse turned around and faced him, a wide grin spread across her face. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and fell asleep. _**Darn hormones**_. He though as he stared at the beautiful girl in front of him.

 **Apocalypse's POV**

She woke up in Mount Justices med-bay, with bandages on almost every part of her body. She couldn't even move her legs because of the pressure pressing against her. Lifting her head up, she met eyes with a half awake kid flash, staring and not offering an explanation as to why he could possibly be laying on her legs.

 **Wally's POV**

He heard a soft rustling and turned to see Apocalypse laying there with an expectant look on her face, but he couldn't move. He just sat there staring into her amethyst purple eyes, with little flecks of green and gold flashing through them... He was jolted out of his daydream by a "Hellooooo Kid Idiot... care to explain? Apocalypse said gesturing to him with an eyebrow raised, and a small smirk playing on the edges of her lips. "Oh!... I... It was..." He could feel the blush start to creep up his face as she sat there looking at him with a smug expression. In a flash, he was in the kitchen downing cup of water after cup of water, trying to get rid of the blush that was as red as his hair as she manically laughed upstairs.

 **Apocalypse's POV**

She was still smiling at Wally's frantic escape this morning, when M'gann came in happy as could be, like usual. She and the Martian were like sisters, they could both fly, both shapeshift (Excluding the fact she can only shape shift into animals, and can fly using Solar Energy) They were really similar, and she was also telepathic, but she was able to talk to people on her own accord. M'gann came and sat down on her bedside and started talking up a storm, leaving little breaks for "Hello Meagan!" and a bit of laughter. She tried not to laugh that much, because after the morning run in with Wally, her abdomen was sore. Finally, the afternoon rolled around and she had the energy to walk down and plop on the couch, pain etched on her face. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, not like it was when she was in battle, harnessing the power of solar flares, no. This felt like she had swallowed a match. With a slight groan, she layer down on the couch and after a good ten minutes of staring at the no signal screen, She fell asleep.

 **Wally's POV**

Wally had been in the gym for what seemed to be hours now, and he couldn't but help walking down and plopping onto the couch earning himself a grumble from Apocalypse, who then wrapped herself up in a woolen blanket and sunk back into the couch. Sighing, he grabbed his headphones and left his music on shuffle, after 30 minutes of music pumping through his ears, a soft song came on. He walked over and grabbed some food before sitting down to listen to the new song.

 _Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you_  
 _I drink too much and that's an issue_  
 _But I'm Ok_  
 _Hey, tell your friends it was nice to meet them_  
 _But I hope I never see them again_

 **He gave a sideways glance at apocalypse, who mumbled something in her sleep**

I _know it breaks your heart_  
 _Moved to the city in a broke down car_  
 _And four years, no calls_  
 _Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar_  
 _He looked at apocalypse uncomfortably, then went back to eating_  
 _And I, I, I, I, I can't stop_  
 _No, I, I, I, I, I can't stop_

 _So baby pull me closer in the back seat of your Rover_  
 _That I know you can't afford_  
 _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_

 **By that time he was choking, because he was a hormonal teenager who happened to be sitting near a beautiful girl while listening to this, and it wasn't helping that she actually had a tattoo on her shoulder**

 _Pull the sheets right off the corner_  
 _Of that mattress that you stole_  
 _From your roommate back in Boulder_

 _We ain't ever getting older_

 **He** **ran out of the room startling everyone, throwing his headphones on the floor in the process.**

"Well that worked." Robin remarked from his position on the barstool, a sly grin creeping across his face.

 **Apocalypses POV**

Seeing Wally choke, and then run out of the room was about the funniest thing she had seen all week, especially the pink hue his cheeks had turned. A small shrill laugh erupted from the other room, where there sat robin. "YOUR SO DEAD ROBIN!" Was the next noise she heard as a flustered Wally ran down the stairs ignoring her snickering. Robin and Wally both ran around chasing each other as she watched laughing uncontrollably. Although Wally was faster, Robin lead in maneuvering. He quickly tripped Wally who was sent sprawling across the floor. My glee was short lived however when I slipped on some of the water he had spilt earlier, and tumbled to the floor myself. Right on top of him.

 **Wally's POV**

He was super embarrassed, he had just ran out of the kitchen like a madman. Two minutes later he recognized a familiar little laugh. "YOUR SO DEAD ROBIN!" He screamed running down the stairs after him. Robins a ninja. Before he could even think he was sprawled out on the floor getting laughed at by Apocalypse and Robin. He was about to say something when Apocalypse slipped on the water he had spilled earlier and came tumbling down. Right on top of him. He started to turn a dark crimson as she stood up, and gave him a questioning look. "Sorry.." She said reaching out her hand to help him up. As he got up and met her eyes with his, she turned a slight pink, quickly turning away. _Was she blushing? He thought to himself... Could she have.._

 **Apocalypse's POV**

She got up and felt a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. She could tell he noticed, and turned around briskly walking into the kitchen. Crap... She thought as she sat down on one of the barstools. Why did she blush, was it because.. no. It was because she was... TIRED. Yep she was tired. With a newfound sense of courage she walked out and flashed a wink at Wally.

 **Wally's POV**

He watched her as she walked out of the kitchen, a sly grin spread across her face. She passed by him and winked, causing him to freeze in place. "Let's head to the beach." She yelled disappearing into her room. He followed suit, and came out to see the team already ready. Apocalypse was wearing a lose tank top with a picture of a retro Volkswagen, sandals, jean shorts, headphones, and had a pair of black aviators propped up on her head. M'gann and Conner were holding hands, which was causing M'gann to have a blushing fit. Robin had invited Zatanna, and Zatanna and him were talking, causing her to giggle wildly. After about 30 minutes they finally arrived they headed down to the beach, with apocalypse flying in the lead.

The girls were at the beach playing volleyball against the boys, and M'gann and Apocalypse were both hovering over the net, getting yelled at for cheating. When Apocalypse turned to look at them, the ball was heading straight for her and _**Bam!**_ She was thrown right into Wally. When they got up, they realized they were about two centimeters away. Wally couldn't stand it, he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a soft kiss. First, she looked shocked, but then she kissed him back. Wally wished the moment would never end, but of course 'GET A ROOM!' Robin yelled from the other side of the volleyball net. Apocalypse quickly recovered and got up. But a sly smile crossed her face, when she helped him up she whispered in his ear. _Lets do that again_. Within the next moment she was already talking up a storm with M'gann, like everything was completely normal.


End file.
